


A Nightmare about Olduvai

by littlecrazyfangirl_98



Series: Whumptober 2019 [4]
Category: Doom (2005), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dragged away, Ficlet, John Grimm is Leonard McCoy, M/M, Nightmare, Whumptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-12-01 22:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20924051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecrazyfangirl_98/pseuds/littlecrazyfangirl_98
Summary: "He lost everyone he cared for here in Olduvai."





	A Nightmare about Olduvai

**Author's Note:**

> After two days without, here is a ficlet for Whumptober again! Today's prompt: Dragged away.  
Enjoy!

John was running, running as fast as he could. Away from the monsters, the demons that were chasing him. They once were humans just like him. Some of them even had been his own friends.

Then something caught his eye and he stopped in his tracks. Shocked. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. But there she was lying. Sam. His sister. Dead.

John shook his head. He didn't want to believe it. Maybe his mind was just playing him a cruel trick. Born out of his fear. He hoped so. Losing his teammates like this already had been hard. But losing his sister? Unbearable. 

Rationally he knew he should continue running. Find a way out. Blow this whole place up. Never looking back. But he couldn't bring himself to move, still staring at Sam.

So it happened that John noticed noises behind him too late. All he could do was look over his shoulder. His eyes widen and before he could start running again he was already grabbed.

John let out a scream and fought back as hard as he could. Still, the monster's grip didn't falter even a bit as it dragged him away. 

Again the soldier's eyes found his sister's corpse. Tears started to flow. John didn't know the last time he cried.

He stopped fighting then. He lost hope. Even if he would manage to escape. What for? He would have nothing. He lost everyone he cared for here in Olduvai.

Leonard jolted upright. He was breathing fast and looked around the room in panic.

"Bones?" a sleepy voice beside him called.

The doctor looked down and saw Jim looking up at him, tired but also concerned. This sight alone helped Leonard calm down a bit.

He was on the Enterprise. In the captain's quarters. In Jim's bed. Safe and loved.

"Are you alright?" Jim asked now.

Leonard took a deep breath and nodded before he lied back down. Jim immediately snuggled close again.

"Yeah, just had a bad dream." 


End file.
